Safe in my arms
by Sasha2702
Summary: Jay is always there to comfort Carlos when he has nightmares about his mother. When Jay has a bad dream of his own, Carlos wants to return the favor. Can be seen as friendship or romantic (Jaylos)


**Just an idea for a cute one shot that randomly appeared in my head. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. I only own the story plot.**

 **Warnings: mentions of child abuse**

Jay's dream

 _"So?" Asked my father, unable to hide his excitement as I walked through the door of his shop. I smiled smugly; this time, I was certain of having enough items to satisfy Jafar. Maybe even enough to make Agrabah's famous villain be proud of me._

 _I pulled various different sized objects from my person. I had some hidden in my shirt, my pockets, under my gloves, in my boots and even a few in my long hair. I scored lots of jewelery today such as necklaces, bracelets, earrings and other stuff. I also had a few dollars, a bit of food and a couple of other stuff._

 _He smiled greedily and immediately took hold of all of them. Finally, I pulled out my best catch: a lamp. He instantly ripped it out of my hands and began rubbing it as hard as he could._

 _I sighed sadly and turned away. "Dad... I already tried."_

 _He stops and looks at me for a split second and I know what's coming next. Dad throws the lamp on the ground and yells in rage. I quickly dive back for the door to escape but he catches the back of my shirt and slams me into the floor. Ow._

 _I try to get up but he starts kicking and punching me. He rants about how I am not good enough, how I am so pathetic to not be able to get a real genie lamp like Aladin. Ouch._

 _Comparing me to his worst enemy Aladin and actually saying that old street rat is better than me is quite a blow. As he continues his attacks, I curl up on the floor and do my best to protect myself. I was unable to escape and I could feel the blood pouring out of the many wounds._

 _After a few blows to the head, I fall into a dazed semi-consciousness. I feel my shirt behind removed and before I know it, Jafar comes down onto my back with a heated stick, printing a mark onto my skin._

Jay woke up screaming in panick, still feeling the phantom burning sensation of his nightmare. He looked around the room frantically for his father. Within seconds, Carlos rushed next to him.

"Jay!" Exclaimed his best friend. "Jay, what's wrong?" Asked Carlos, rubbing Jay's back reassuringly.

Jay breathed out, still slightly panicked.

"D-Dad. He said I wasn't g-good enough."

Carlos hugged his friend tightly. Jay had reassured him so many times when he had nightmares about his mother, Cruella's son just had to return the favor.

Just like Jafar's son did for him, Carlos started by helping his friend calm down. He took deep breaths and encouraged Jay to copy him. He spoke calmly and eventually, the panicked boy calmed down enough to tell Carlos what his dream was about.

Without going into much detail because it was still haunting his mind, Jay explained he dreamt of his father beating him because he didn't steal enough stuff.

Carlos nodded in understandmant. Everyone thought Jay had it easy on the physical punishments since Jafar needed him to stock his shelves. But in fact, Jafar often wihpped, cut and beat his son for not stealing good enough stuff. The worst was the stick. He would strip Jay of his shirt and bring onto his back a burning hot stick to burn him.

No matter how much Jay stealed or what he stealed, his father always found an excuse to beat him. Jay had more scars on his back than anyone else in the rotten four's group. Carlos held Jay a little closer and felt the older boy relax into his touch.

"You're safe now." Declared Carlos confidently to reassure his friend. "You're dad can't get you here."

Jay sighed and pulled away from Carlos' touch. He let his legs swing off to the side of the bed and said regretfully: "I'm sorry you had to see that, C."

Carlos moved to sit next to his best friend in the group. "It's okay Jay. You don't have to be strong all the time anymore. I'm here for you."

Jay smiled faintly in response at his friend's meaningful words and failed to cover a small yawn.

Carlos smiled sweetly and backs up to lean against the head of the bed. Jay slides under the covers and leans part of his upper body onto him. Carlos wraps his arms around the other boy who closes his eyes and slowly falls back asleep.

Carlos smiles down at his friend, glad he could finally return the favor.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered to the sleeping teen.

"You'll always be safe in my arms."

 **So, what did everyone think? Please leave a review, it would be very appreciated.**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


End file.
